Franco
Franco is a male customer with a mustache. He wears a white, long sleeve shirt with a button-up collar. He has brown pants, a red and yellow studded belt, and black shoes with brown laces. He is the second customer in Papa's Taco Mia!. His first appearance is in Papa's Pizzeria and he has appeared in later games. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 3 olives * 30 minutes * Sliced into 8 Pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Mustard * Bread * Rare Patty * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Bread * Beef * Sour Cream * Black Beans * Pinto Beans * Lettuce * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cherry(Right Side) Papa's Wingeria * 6 Atomic Shrimps * 6 Red Peppers * Mango Chili Dip, and Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll * 3 Tomato Wedges * Sauerkraut * Onions * Relish * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Mustard * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (Liner C on other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Sunglow Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** White Chocolate Star (Mashmallow on other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (Cherry on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Mashmallow on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Marshmallow ** Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Nuts * Hazelnut Swizzle, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Penne *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *4 Fried Calamari *2 Onions *2 Broccoli (Green Peppers in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Nuts *Sugarplum Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011 He lost in the first round to Big Pauly and with Ivy. Papa's Next Chefs 2012 He lost in the first round to Allan and with Lisa. Papa's Next Chefs 2013 He won in the first round to Gremmie and with Tohru. He lost in the final round to Doan and with Mary. Papa's Next Chefs 2014 TBA Things he is unlocked with In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pepperoni Bread. Trivia *For some reason, he lost in the first round in the first two Papa's Next Chefs Tournaments. He doesn't seem to do well in these tournaments, although he made it to his division's finals in 2013. * He Is Usually Unlocked On Higher Ranks In Gamerias Exept Taco Mia And Cupcakeria Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Absences Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:People with belts Category:People that are skinny Category:F customers